serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Bellator (ree9munity)
Character Name: Drake Bellator Character Age: 29 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Melee, spears Archetype: Assassin Race: Aborius ''' '''Character Personality: '''Seems very kind to strangers. He usually is during the day but at night, when his job calls, he will be ruthless. Friendly to allies and people who hire him. '''Background Information: Drake was born into a loving family. His mother had given birth to him in their own home, so he was quite the loyal son, knowing no more than the boundries of his house. When he was 7, he was granted permission to go to school. Drake was told about school from his father and was dying to meet all his future friends and learn the mystics of our universe. However, when Drake got to school, everything was not "smiles and butterflies". Drake was bullied by the bigger kids, and rejected by the kids who had no friends. So, Drake kept to himself through his child years. His mother and father were none the wiser. So Drake continued to live his life, miserable at school and happy at home. Until he was in his final year at school. It was a sunny day and that night the graduation would take place were the smartest people in Sylvalia would show up and grant them luck to their future. Minutes before Drake was to go on, his long time bully pushed him. "Go on weakling, go kiss ass to the elders". This was it to Drake. Drake had reached and breached his breaking point. He swung a right hand that connected with the other guys jaw. A loud cracking sound was heard and in split seconds, the man had his arms wrapped around Drakes waist and his head in his stomach. They fell out on the stage, but now the man was on top of Drake. His fist raised. Then, everything went in slow motion. The mans fist came down at Drakes face, then a blood was blocking Drakes vision. This is it he thought, I'm dead... But then he felt a weight come off his chest. The man fell off of Drake, an arrow dug inches into his temple. Then something caught his eye, a shining. The man had a blade in his sleeve. Then there was shouting, and lots of it. A man appeared on stage, a bow swung around his shoulder, and his hand out in friendly gesture to Drake. Drake took it and the mysterious man pulled him away. This man, as Drake would come to learn, was called Lijati. Lijati was with a group known as the Assassins Guild. This place, the Assassins Guild, would be were Drake learned for the next 11 years. Drake learned how to kill a man with nothing but string and how to escape an attacking mob of enemies. Then Drake was granted a pass. He was now a well taught assassin. With nowhere else to go, (he couldn't go home now he was an assassin and the entire town hated him) he decided to start a new. '''Why You Should Be Accepted: '''Well if it isn't my fellow Avatonians . Well, you guys know me, I've had plenty of experience. I'm a good RP'er when I'm not the evil king of a server .I've read the rules and the lore, all very well done may I say. And yea, that's about it. I hope I get accepted, that other one isn't working out too much.